Various types of tracking devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a wireless tracking device including a housing unit, a central processing unit disposed within the housing unit, a battery pack disposed within the housing unit, a global positioning system (hereinafter “GPS”) chip disposed within the housing unit, a light emitting diode disposed on a front surface of the housing unit, a speaker disposed on a front surface of the housing unit. What has been further needed is for the tracking application to be configured to provide the geographical location of the housing unit to which the GPS unit is attached in real time. Lastly, what has been needed is for an alarm to be configured to sound through the speaker when a user is within a preselected geographical range of the tracking application. The wireless tracking device is portable, self-contained, and lightweight, allowing it to be stored within a limitless number of items including, but not limited to, personal belongings, pets, children, and motor vehicles. The device can optionally be disposed within an aperture that is disposed within a case on a watch. The wireless tracking device thus prevents an item from becoming lost or misplaced and helps to ensure that the missing item can be located quickly and safely. Additionally, the wireless tracking device enables the user to select a geographical range on the tracking application from which an alarm will sound on the device if the user travels into the predetermined area.